


By Your Side

by saiditallbefore



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/pseuds/saiditallbefore
Summary: Rose wakes up on theFalcon, with Finn by her side.





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [primeideal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/primeideal/gifts).



> I hope you like this, primeideal!

When Rose first wakes, Finn is sitting at the foot of her bunk, doing something on a datapad. Leaning, really— there’s not enough room for him to sit on the bed next to her, but he’s trying.

“Hey.” Her voice comes out as a croak, and she’s suddenly aware of how thirsty she is.

Finn whips around to look at her. “You’re awake!” He jumps up from his spot on her bed. “She’s awake!” he calls, and Rose is suddenly aware that she has no idea where they are.

She struggles to sit up and look at the unfamiliar ship. “Where are we?” 

“We’re on the _Millenium Falcon_ ,” Finn explains. “I don’t know where we’re going— I think General Organa mentioned it yesterday, but I wasn’t really listening—“

“We’re on the _Falcon_?” Rose looks around with renewed interest. This worn-out, patched-together interior isn’t what she would have expected from a ship as famous— or infamous— as the _Millenium Falcon_. But it seems right, somehow.

Finn gestures for her to wait, and steps away from the alcove Rose’s bunk is located in. He returns shortly with a canteen of water.

Rose takes a long drink. “Thanks.” She tries to think of something to say— anything— but draws a blank. All she can think of is the impulsive kiss she’d given Finn after crashing her speeder into his.

“Look, I—” she begins.

“Rose,” Finn starts to say at the same time. They look at each other and laugh.

“You go first,” Rose says.

Finn looks embarrassed, and looks away. “I just— thanks. For saving me. And for what you said back there.”

Rose feels her cheeks heat. “Of course I saved you! I’m not letting one of the heroes of the Resistance die on my watch!” It’s not a good joke, but it makes Finn smile. She loves his smile— how his whole face lights up and his eyes crinkle up at the corners.

Still smiling, he grabs her hand and says, “Well, that makes you a hero, too. Doesn’t it?”

She smiles, but shakes her head. “That’s not why I did it.”

“I know,” he says softly. He leans over and presses a kiss to her cheek, and she feels herself blushing even more. 

She wants to pull him closer and kiss him properly, but that’ll have to wait until they’re in a more private setting. So instead, Rose interlocks her fingers in his and smiles at him. 

They’re going to get through this. Together.


End file.
